


Sayang

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, akiuge told from mafuyu's pov, indo au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang kawan yang datang ke nikahan orang yang masih dia sayang.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Kudos: 4





	Sayang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki

Tadi siang, senior gue di kantor cerita katanya kemarin dia baru aja dateng ke nikahan mantannya yang masih dia sayang. Dia sedih tapi ya mau gimana, katanya. Kalau emang lebih bahagia sama yang jadi suaminya sekarang ya dia bisa apa. Dia juga nggak sejahat itu buat ngehancurin pernikahan si cewek. Gue ngedengerin cerita dia cuman bisa ngangguk-ngangguk dan merespon seadanya. Takutnya gue malah makin menyinggung, ‘kan nggak enak.

Ngomong-ngomong soal dateng ke nikahan orang yang masih disayang, gue nggak pernah sih. Tapi temen SMA gue pernah. Sebut aja namanya Akila dan orang yang dia sayang sebut aja Uzkiel. Mereka berdua laki-laki, tentu saja.

Mereka mulai pacaran pas kelas satu SMA. Dulu pas jaman-jamannya masih bingung kenapa kok sukanya sama cowok, mereka berdua _coming out_ dan untungnya walaupun kedua orang tua mereka syok, mereka tetap diterima. Gue sebagai temen juga ikut seneng ternyata nggak ada apa-apa. Makin seneng begitu tau mereka pacaran dan (waktu itu) udah jalan sebulan lebih.

Sayangnya hubungan mereka nggak bertahan, kandas pas naik ke kelas tiga. Akila ini—temen sekelas gue ini—ganteng, tinggi, jago olahraga. Banyak cowok suka jadi temen dia, banyak cewek ngedeketin dia buat dijadiin pacar. Pokoknya tipikal cowok-cowok di komik Jepang deh. Bisa dibilang sempurna kalau aja dia nggak rese dan jadi ‘ _playboy’._ Mungkin gara-gara kebanyakan dipuji, kebanyakan yang suka, sifatnya makin lama makin nyebelin, bahkan bagi gue sebagai temennya. Cewek ngajak makan, dilayanin. Cewek ngajak karaoke, ikut-ikut aja. Cewek ngajak jalan, langsung nawarin helm. Sifatnya yang kayak gini yang akhirnya bikin Uzkiel nggak tahan dan putus dari dia.

Uzkiel sendiri dia orangnya sama gantengnya, tapi wajahnya rada jutek. Sebenernya nggak jutek-jutek banget, cuman terkesan dingin aja gitu. Ditambah anaknya pendiam. Makanya gue heran banget pas awal kok orang kayak dia bisa mau sama Akila. Dulu gue dukung mereka langgeng, tapi begitu tau akhirannya kayak gini, gue sangat memaklumi keputusan Uzkiel.

Putusnya dari Akila ngebuat Uzkiel makin rajin belajar, apalagi udah taun terakhir SMA. Dia dibilang polos, ya mungkin agak polos. Tapi dia itu cowok yang pinter dan ambisius, mimpinya masuk Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Indonesia jalur undangan. Di saat Uzkiel makin sini makin rajin, Akila di sisi lain masih tetep main cewek sana-sini. Setelah putus sebenernya mereka masih saling komunikasi, gue tau itu sebagian besar karena Uzkiel masih suka dan berharap sama dia. Tapi walaupun begitu, Uzkiel tetap membatasi diri karena Akila juga masih tetap nggak berubah.

Pada akhirnya Uzkiel berhasil masuk ke jurusan idamannya. Nggak semua orang bisa masuk UI, Kedokteran pula, apalagi pakai jalur undangan. Gue sangat menghormati usaha dia selama ini karena ini hebat banget. Sementara itu Akila cuman bisa masuk ke universitas swasta. Nggak jelek sih universitasnya, bagus-bagus aja—cuman dibandingin sama kampusnya Uzkiel sih beda jauh.

Mereka saat itu masih sering komunikasi, masih rutin _chatting_ -an hampir tiap malam, sampai akhirnya di tahun keduanya kuliah, Uzkiel sadar kalau dia bisa cari cowok yang lebih dari Akila. Nggak ada gunanya mengharapkan orang yang kelakuannya gitu-gitu aja dan nggak berubah. Apalagi ketika mereka udah beda kota gini. Nggak ada yang tau juga Akila ngapain aja di sini sementara Uzkiel di sana cuman fokus belajar. Akhirnya mulai saat itulah Uzkiel mencoba memutus kontak dengan Akila. _Chat_ -nya udah pada nggak dibalesin lagi, telepon juga sengaja nggak diangkat. Pokoknya harus _move on_.

Akila sampai curhat, “Mpuy, Uzkiel udah berubah ya dia. _Chat_ gue udah nggak dibales lagi, kalaupun dibalas ya cuek. Telepon juga nggak diangkat. Padahal liburan gue mau ke Jakarta, siapa tau bisa ketemu, ‘kan. Apa jangan-jangan dia udah punya pacar lagi ya?”

Gue menghela napas. “Ya gimana ya, Kil. Lo gini-gini doang sih hidupnya. Masih doyan main cewek sana-sini tapi cuman dua minggu putus, dua minggu putus. Nggak ada yang diseriusin. Dia juga mikir-mikir lah, mening cari cowok lain aja. Yang bener, yang serius, yang nggak suka main-main.”

Dia nggak langsung menjawab. Akila cuman menatap ke atas habis itu menjawab dalam suara yang lebih kecil, “Kalau gue berubah, apa dia masih mau sama gue?”

“Ya coba dulu,” jawab gue.

Setelah itu, pelan-pelan Akila mulai berubah. Dia nggak suka lagi mainin cewek. Dia juga lebih ngehargain cewek. Setiap ada yang nembak atau ngajak jalan, sekarang semuanya ditolak. Nggak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Uzkiel tau Akila udah berubah. Sayangnya, hati Uzkiel udah nggak di sana lagi. Dia udah nggak suka sama Akila lagi.

Ketika kelulusan Uzkiel di UI, dia datang, gue juga datang. Akila bawa buket bunga besar, juga beberapa hadiah yang ditaruh di satu _paper bag_ berwarna cokelat. Hari itu, dia menyatakan lagi perasaannya pada Uzkiel. Tapi tentu saja, karena emang Uzkiel udah nggak punya perasaan lagi sama Akila, dia ditolak. Uzkiel bilang, “Aki, maaf aku nggak bisa nerima kamu. Aku udah nggak suka sama kamu. Kamu cari yang lain aja ya. Aku udah punya tunangan, aku mau nikah sama orang lain.”

Di situ harapan Akila hancur lebur nggak bersisa. Dia sedih karena walaupun dia udah berubah, ternyata dia telat buat ngerebut hati Uzkiel lagi. Cuman ya mau dikata apa, semuanya juga berawal dari diri dia sendiri. Mau dia bilang Uzkiel itu yang paling ngerti dirinya dibanding cewek-cewek itu juga nggak akan mengubah apa yang udah terjadi.

Akhirnya, nggak sampai enam bulan setelah kelulusan Uzkiel, Uzkiel akhirnya menikahi orang pilihannya. Akila juga datang ke sana. Selesai bersalaman dengan Uzkiel, Akila bilang ke gue,

“Mpuy, jagain Uzkiel buat gue. Jadilah pasangan yang baik buat dia. Gue seneng sekaligus sedih karena ternyata orang yang menikahi Uzkiel adalah sahabat gue sendiri.”

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Quora post shared on Twitter. Coming back just to spread my UgeMafu/MafuUge agenda.


End file.
